


The Sweetest Thing

by Ellie_fcutie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, featuring their kids, just Rhinky domestic fluff, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_fcutie/pseuds/Ellie_fcutie
Summary: Just a little image I had of some fluffy Rhinky happiness. Wherein they bake cupcakes and play games and basically just exude really cheesy we're so in love vibes.





	The Sweetest Thing

      Link fumbled with the muffin tins and they fell to the floor with a clatter causing Lily to jump. She turned to look at him. Link felt his face turn red with embarrassment. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. He mumbled an apology as he bent over to retrieve them. Link had eagerly volunteered when Lily had asked to bake cupcakes today. She was eleven and much more competent in the kitchen than either of them but they weren’t quite ready to let her attempt anything without assistance. Besides Link loved spending time with his baby girl. So after breakfast, they’d chased Rhett and the boys out of the house so they could have some peace. Baking was Lily’s thing so Link let her take charge finding it terribly endearing the way she ordered him about asking him to bring her ingredients which she meticulously measured out. Then she asked him to preheat the oven which embarrassingly Link had no idea how to do. When he admitted as much to her it earned him another eye roll and he was demoted to the stirrer. As he was stirring he looked out the into the backyard. He smiled when he saw Rhett and the boys playing some sort of game (one of Rhett’s own invention he was sure) that seemed to involve the throwing of every ball they owned. Whatever it was they all appeared to be enjoying it immensely. Soon enough the cupcakes were done. Delectable creations of dark chocolate topped with a bright pink raspberry icing. Of course, the boys came crashing in and devoured them in about two minutes. Luckily Link had anticipated this and had set aside a few for him and Lily to enjoy. They spent to rest of the afternoon outside playing the game Rhett had invented. Which started out as dodge ball but devolved into Rhett making up “rules” until it was unrecognizable. Too exhausted to cook they ordered pizza for dinner to the delight of all their children. Later in the evening, they sat spread out across the living room to watch a movie. Locke and Lincoln were sprawled on the floor together in a nest of blankets and pillows. Lily was stretched out on the love seat by herself. Rhett and Link sat together on the couch with Lando and Shep between them fast asleep. Link leaned his head on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett pressed a kiss to his forehead. Sleep threatened to overtake him but Link fought it not wanting this perfect day to be over just yet. “You can sleep on me if you want I don’t mind,” Rhett whispered softly to him. “Not yet,” Link answered. “I’m so happy I just want to make this last a little longer.” He smiled sleepily at his husband who wore a look of complete adoration on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I originally posted on my tumblr ages ago and finally decided to post here. My tumblr is @ellie_fcutie if you wanna drop by and say hi.


End file.
